Tientsin Mystic
Details *'Title:' 河神 / He Shen *'English title:' Tientsin Mystic *'Genre:' Fantasy, Mystery *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi Season 1 *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jul-19 *'Theme song:' He (河) River by Jam Hsiao Synopsis Frequent flooding and drowning were common occurrences in Tianjin (Tientsin) in the early 1900s. But when a local shipping magnate was found drowned to death chained to a statue on the bottom of riverbed, police department's underwater recovery team captain Guo De You was their primary suspect, since he was the only one in the city who could stay underwater long enough to complete the deed. The businessman son's Ding Mao tried to prove Guo's guilt, but his own forensic discovery and another bizarre drowning in the same vicinity challenged his initial impression. Together with spirit medium Gu Ying and news reporter Xiao Lan Lan, they peeled away the mystery and found the clues pointed to an incident occurred over 20 years ago when an evil cult was ravaging the city. Now, the cult was once again causing havoc. To stop their resurgence, the team must investigate the unexplained, mind-bending cases that plagued their city. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Li Xian as Guo De You **Gong Jun Ze (龚俊泽) as Child Guo *Zhang Ming En as Ding Mao *Wang Zi Xuan as Gu Ying **Kang Jia Ye (康嘉烨) as Child Gu *Chen Yu Mi as Xiao Lan Lan *Wei Qing (苇青) as Zhang Shen Po *Tang Yi Nuo (唐以诺) as Fu Lai Yong *Chen Jian (陈剑) as Yu Si *Yang Shu Ming (杨曙铭) as Xiao San *Liang Guo Rong (梁国荣) as Butler Hu *Kang En He (康恩赫) as Lian Hua Qing *Guo Jiu Long (郭九龙) as Guo Chun *Sun Meng Quan as Aunt Hu *Dong Xiang Rong (董向荣) as Cui Feng Zi *Yang Yi (杨轶) as Xiao Shen Xian *Feng Qi (冯齐) as Wang Mei Ren *Guo Ya Fei (郭亚菲) as Mrs. Huang *Li Yi Nan (李逸男) as Huang Yu *Yang Zhe (杨哲) as Xue Qing Yang *Chen Hai Long (陈海龙) as Xia Mo Hai *Liu Xi Long (柳希龙) as Da Yun Tou *Lu Dai Xi (卢待熹) as Xiao Hai *Shao Xiao Jiang (邵晓江) as Uncle Gui *Luo Mi (罗米) as Xue Yuan Yuan *Li Yi Feng (李一锋) as Ding Yi Qiu *Yang Shu Mi (杨舒米) as Manager Wang *Liu Yong Chang (罗永昌) as Hu Tian Ming *Wang Jun (王军) as Feng Er Ma *Zhong Ming (钟鸣) as Mr. Qian *Li Jing (李靖) as Wu Lao Xian *Xia Dong Xin (夏东鑫) as Sun Lao Qi *Cheng Feng (程枫) as Huang Yi Suo *San Pin (三品) as Tie Niu *Qu Gang (屈刚) as Xiao's father *He Tan (何坦) as Ni Qiu Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' He Shen Gui Shui Guai Tan (河神鬼水怪谈) by Tian Xia Ba Chang (天下霸唱) *'Director:' Tian Li 田里 *'Screenwriter:' Liu Cheng Long 刘成龙, Yang Hong Wei 杨宏伟 *'Producer:' Chang Ben 常犇 *'Company:' CKF Pictures, iQiyi Season 2 *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast period:' 2020 Synopsis Guo De You and his team continue to investigate the eight strange incidents of the republic. Cast *Jin Shi Jia as Guo De You *Zhang Ming En as Ding Mao *Wang Zi Xuan as Gu Ying *Chen Yu Mi as Xiao Lan Lan Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' He Shen Gui Shui Guai Tan (河神鬼水怪谈) by Tian Xia Ba Chang (天下霸唱) *'Director:' Tian Li 田里 *'Screenwriter:' Chang Ben 常犇 *'Producer:' Chang Ben 常犇 *'Company:' CKF Pictures, iQiyi External Links *Season 1 Baidu Baike *Season 2 Baike baidu Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:IQiyi Category:CDrama2020 Category:Suspense Category:Fantasy